prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Stacy Keibler
|birth_place = Baltimore, Maryland |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Los Angeles, California |billed = |trainer = WCW Power Plant Kimberly Page |debut = September 1999 |retired = July 2006 }} Stacy Ann-Marie Keibler (October 14 1979) is an American actress and former wrestling personality for World Championship Wrestling and World Wrestling Entertainment. Early life Born and raised in Rosedale, Maryland, a community within Baltimore County, Maryland, Keibler studied ballet, jazz dance and tap dance at a dance school nearby in Dundalk. She later became one of the cheerleaders for the NFL's Baltimore Ravens, being the youngest of the group. Stacy also attended Towson University while earning near-perfect grades in Mass communication. Career World Championship Wrestling In October 1999, she entered a contest held by WCW to become one of their Nitro Girls; she was declared the winner of the contest on the November 8, 1999 edition of WCW Monday Nitro. Initially a Nitro Girl, she soon became a valet using the provocative stage name Miss Hancock (originally supposed to have been Miss Handcock), briefly serving as an associate for the tag team of Lenny Lane and Lodi dubbed "Standards and Practices". Despite wearing business suits, her character would often climb on top of tables and dance for the announcers' and fans' approval. After the team "fired" her, she went on to become the manager for Los Fabulosos, a Latin American tag team consisting of Silver King and El Dandy, leading them to their first major victories within WCW. For a brief period, she began to date David Flair, who was already involved in a faux relationship with Daffney. That led to a battle with her at the Bash at the Beach in a Wedding Gown Match, which she lost, after she, as well as David Flair and the referee, were left in the ring in their underwear. After a feud with the Misfits in Action stable, Stacy feigned pregnancy and later broke up with Flair. She began to use her real name and became the valet for Shawn Stasiak. Stacy also had a short feud with Kimberly Page early in her career. World Wrestling Entertainment 2001-2003 When WCW was purchased by the WWF in 2001, Stacy's contract was one of 24 that were retained by the WWF. In her first angle, Stacy portrayed a heel character in The Alliance. Her first appearance for the WWF was on SmackDown! when Shane McMahon brought her to the ring to distract Rhyno, causing him to lose a match. Stacy originally teamed up with real-life friend and fellow villainess Torrie Wilson and the pair feuded with WWF divas Trish Stratus and Lita. They lost to Trish and Lita in the first ever tag team bra and panties match at Invasion. During the WCW/ECW Invasion, she managed The Dudley Boyz, during which time she was nicknamed the "Duchess of Dudleyville" by announcer Paul Heyman. She feuded with Torrie Wilson after Wilson left The Alliance. Keibler faced Wilson in the first-ever lingerie match at WWE No Mercy. Hitting Stacy with a kick to the groin, Wilson won the contest. Stacy was originally drafted to the SmackDown! brand in 2002, where she participated in a comedy segment involving Vince McMahon hiring a personal assistant. McMahon was ready to hire another attractive female until Stacy interrupted and demonstrated why she should get the job by giving him a table dance. Stacy became Vince's assistant as well as his onscreen mistress until Stephanie McMahon became general manager of the SmackDown! brand. Dawn Marie made her debut on SmackDown! as Vince's legal assistant who competed with Stacy for McMahon's affections. A key storyline for Keibler's on-screen character was when she left SmackDown! for RAW with a contract for a title match between Benoit and RVD at the pay-per-view. During her time on RAW Stacy managed Scott Steiner and Test, the latter of which was her real-life boyfriend at the time. She was also involved in eventual feud between those two. As Test's on-screen marketing agent, she invented the idea that Test should call his fans "Testicles," cut his hair and reshape his image. However, in a storyline, Test became jealous of Stacy wanting to also be Steiner's manager. During a match on RAW, Test turned heel and started to verbally abuse Stacy. Steiner managed to defeat Test for Stacy's services, and Stacy seemed happy as Steiner's new manager. Test, however, was not happy at all, and petitioned for an intergender tag team match, pitting himself and former rival Chris Jericho against Scott and Stacy, to win back the services of Stacy. Test delivered a low blow to Stacy to pick up the win. A match was set for WWE Unforgiven, the stipulation being if Test won, he would not only retain Stacy's services, but those of Scott Steiner as well. Stacy attempted to whack Test with a chair, but he ducked and she hit Steiner instead. Steiner later turned heel by attacking Stacy when she botched another interference next RAW. Finally, General Manager Mick Foley put a stop to the abusive Test and Steiner and freed Stacy from her obligatory contracts with the pair. 2004 Stacy was chosen to record a track on the album WWE Originals. She and WWE music producer Jim Johnston recorded the track "Why Can't We Just Dance?" for the album. Other tracks were performed by Superstars such as Chris Jericho, Lilian Garcia and John Cena, each of which had their own music career. Her track was used on an episode of RAW for herself, during the 2004 RAW Diva Search and even on the Viva Las Diva of the WWE DVD. As one of the more popular RAW face Divas, Stacy took over the 2004 RAW Diva Search for a few weeks. That was followed by a dance competition with Molly. This led to her participating in some tag matches against villainous Divas such as Gail Kim, Trish Stratus and Molly Holly. Her partners were then WWE star, Nidia and then babyface, Victoria. Stacy showed off much improved wrestling skills, managing to get upset wins against Molly, Gail, and Trish. She even got herself a Women's Championship title match on October 11, 2004. However, Trish defeated her to retain the title. Stacy was voted as the 2004 WWE Babe of the Year, being the first WWE Diva to beat Trish Stratus in the Babe of the Year competition (Trish was 2001-2003 Babe of the Year). As a result of this, Stacy appeared on RAW following her victory and told everyone that she would bend over backwards to make the fans happy. 2005 Stacy soon began an angle with popular superstar Randy Orton. After kissing him on the cheek during a backstage segment on RAW, there looked to possibly be a romance there. Randy even saved her from receiving a Pedigree from the villainous Triple H. Stacy never accompanied Randy to his matches, which confused the fans about the relationship. She supported him from backstage and was never considered his manager. The storyline never really made any advances, and as Randy challenged the Undertaker to a match at WrestleMania 21, Randy ended the relationship by giving her an RKO, justifying this evil act by claiming he was demonstrating just how ruthless he could be in order to defeat the Undertaker. In the end, Stacy's involvement with Orton was a device for his inevitable heel turn. Orton was the third on screen boyfriend to betray Stacy. The two others were Test and Scott Steiner. Keibler would go on to join forces with Hurricane and Rosey. She became 1/3 of their trio as Super Stacy. During this time, Stacy was credited as having one of her best matches to date with WWE Diva, Victoria, on an international edition of WWE HEAT. Stacy was then moved to [[WWE Friday Night SmackDown!|''SmackDown!]] as part of a trade with Christy Hemme, bringing Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle to ''RAW. Keibler started a short feud with the evil Jillian Hall, which ended up with the two having a match on ''Velocity'', during which Hall captured the victory through cheating and a dirty strike to the groin. 2006 Keibler appeared on the hit show Dancing with the Stars, placing third. Recaps were aired weekly on RAW, which was believed to be because of a conflict with SmackDown! and UPN not wanting to promote a rival network. After a few weeks, her profile was moved over from SmackDown! to RAW. In April 2006, Vegas Magazine reported that Stacy Keibler was done with WWE and moving on to other endeavors. Keibler posted a message on her official website saying that her WWE contract expired on July 21, 2006. Her profile was removed from the RAW roster on the WWE official website (wwe.com). Return to WWE Tough Enough (2011) After leaving WWE in July 2006, Keibler made a special guest appearance for WWE's reality show, Tough Enough. Being a former NFL Cheerleader, she helped prepare the contestants to perform publicly in Universal Studios. 2019 Eight years after her last known WWE appearance, Keibler returned on April 6 along with Torrie Wilson, during the 2019 WWE Hall of Fame Ceremony. Outside of wrestling Keibler wrote a monthly fitness column for Stuff Magazine titled Getting Fit. Although her legs are famed for their length, she has great strength as well. One issue of Stuff Magazine speaks of how she recently attempted a 450 lb leg press. Although unable to push it, she did manage a 405lb leg press. Keibler was also the covergirl of the June 2005 and March 2006 issues. Maxim named her #5 in their 2006 Hot 100 issue. took part in the second season of Dancing with the Stars. Her dance partner was ballroom dancer Tony Dovolani. Keibler managed to score a perfect 10 in the earliest round of the competition ever. Keibler received a perfect score of 30 from the three judges for her samba dance routine in week five. The following week, two perfect scores were awarded, one going to Keibler, the other to fellow contestant Drew Lachey. Keibler came in third in the final round of the competition, behind Jerry Rice, who took second place, and Lachey, the winner of the season. Keibler has also appeared on MTV's Punk'd twice. Once, as an accomplice to Triple H's punk, along with Stephanie McMahon, in season five. Stacy was then seen again in season seven, this time being Punk'd herself by her boyfriend, Geoff Stults. Personal life In 2000, after winning the $10,000 in the contest to become a part of the Nitro Girls, Keibler used the money to buy season tickets for the Baltimore Ravens, the team for which she used to cheer. During her days with WCW, Keibler was romantically linked with David Flair, the son of wrestler Ric Flair. While in the WWE she also dated wrestler Andrew "Test" Martin both on and off screen. Keibler moved to Los Angeles in 2004, where she was a roommate with her friend, Torrie Wilson. In June 2005, Keibler was reported to be in a relationship with actor Geoff Stults, best known for his appearances on 7th Heaven. The pair appeared together on MTV's Punk'd, with Keibler as the recipient of the prank. Keibler and Stults were part-owners of the now defunct Hollywood Fame, a 2006 expansion franchise of the new American Basketball Association. Stults and Keibler split in the middle of 2010. Keibler started dating George Clooney in July 2011. Clooney and Keibler ended their relationship in July 2013. Keibler began dating Future Ads CEO Jared Pobre in fall 2013, though they had been friends for several years previously. They were married on March 8, 2014 in Mexico. They have one daughter, Ava Grace Pobre, born on August 20, 2014. Trivia *Stacy got her start in the wrestling business in 1999. She won a "Nitro Girl Search" and received a contract plus a check for $10,000. *Stacy and her dancing partner Toni, received the first perfect 30 score on the second season of Dancing With the Stars. *Stacy was ranked #19 in Maxim's Hot 100 Women 2008. *Stacy was on the cover of Day of Reckoning 2. *On August 22, 2005, Stacy beat Jillian Hall, Melina Perez and Christy Hemme in a bikini contest. *Stacy's worst injuries include two broken noses, broken ribs, vaginal trauma due to groin attacks, and a strained hip flexor. *Stacy has said in the past she has not considered breast implants, but may consider them in the future. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Roundhouse kick — 2002–2003 **''Keibler Kick'' (Spinning heel kick) — 2003–2006 * Signature moves ** Corner foot choke ** Hair-pull snapmare **Handspring back elbow **Mounted punches * Wrestlers managed ** Standards and Practices ** Los Fabulosos (El Dandy and Silver King) ** David Flair ** Shawn Stasiak **Tazz ** Dudley Boyz ** Test ** Scott Steiner ** Rosey and The Hurricane ** Randy Orton * Nicknames ** "The Legs of WCW/WWE" ** "The Duchess of Dudleyville" ** "Super Stacy" * Entrance themes ** "Universal Love" (WCW) ** "The Way It Is" by Jim Johnston (WWF/E) ** "Legs" by Kid Rock (WWF/E) Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Entertainment :* WWE Babe of the Year (2004) External links * Stacy Keibler profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile *Stacy Keibler Official website Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1979 births Category:1999 debuts Category:2006 retirements Category:Actresses Category:Maryland wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Nitro Girls